omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness (Deep Sleep)
Character Synopsis The Darkness 'is a mysterious creator who is revealed to have created the very dream world that The Player is standing in. The Shadow People are merely aspects of The Darkness themselves and will serve their master without hesitation. Not much is known about The Darkness other than it's an ancient and powerful entity bent on toying with The Player Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Deep Sleep Name: The Darkness Gender: None (It's nothing but sentient darkness, as such gender is meaningless to it) Age: Over 2 Million Years Classification: Sentient Darkness, Shadow Demon Special Abilities: Creation (Stated to have created the entire Dream Dimension, of which is the entire setting of the series), Non-Corporeal (Comprised of nothing but darkness, as such, physical attacks are meaningless to it), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow People are aspects of it's darkness. Can shroud area's in pure darkness, leaving no light), Reality Warping (Altered the appearance and overall structure of The Dream World between the games), Possession (Those who are possessed by Shadow People contain a fragment of The Darkness in them), Fear Manipulation (The act of viewing The Darkness will cause one to become struck with crippling fear), Avatar Creation (Makes numerous forms in order to attack The Player), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 6; The Darkness doesn't exist in a traditional sense, as it's literal darkness and void of life. Can spread it's essence to other beings and take control over their bodies to use as vessels), Ressurection (Capable of bringing back dead bodies and turning them into Shadow People), Morality Manipulation (Able to implant malice ideas and thoughts into another being), Power Bestowal (Granted Shadow People with every ability they have), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch and even kill The Shadow People despite the fact they are literal darkness), Astral Projection, Mind Manipulation (Residents of The Dream Dimension are capable of projecting themselves to astral planes and vice verse with "Reality". This includes manipulating their minds to trancend dimensional boundaries. The Darkness can destroy the minds of inhabitants), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Argubly the whole Dream Dimension is The Darkness's own pocket reality. Also lesser beings who Lucid Deam are capable of controlling their own dream universes), Fate Manipulation (Through Dreams, one can alter scenarios and make whatever they dream become reality), Precognition (One can forsee things that happen in dreams), Nigh-Omniscience (It is aware of everything happening in the Dream Dimension), Memory Manipulation (Those who are concious of their dreams and wake up tend to lose their memories of whatever happened in their dream universe), Void Manipuation (The Dream Dimensions has a void of nothing that surrounds it's structure), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Darkness is the sole creator of The Dream Dimension and encompasses it entirely. The full extend of The Dream Dimension is akin to a multiverse where each dream itself are treated as alternate dimensions comparable in size to our own universe that exists in "Reality" . The room where dreams were created were shown to contain countless humans, as such countless universes and likely more since every human have dreamed since the beginning of humanity) 'Speed: Omnipresence '(Exists across the entirety of The Realm of Dreams, of which he also encompasses within himself. The Darkness is capable of manifesting from any and every dark crevice) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is a living mutliverse and is one with The Dream Dimension) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Created an entire multiverse that contains countless universes in the form of dreams, with each of them being comparable to the size of our universe and physically is one with it's structure) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(A living multiverse that is comprised of countless universes) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Lacks any form of mass and is darkness. Has hunted for 2 million years and shown no signs of tiring) 'Range: Multiversal '(Created and is one with a entire multiverse) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Their power are limited outside the Dream Dimension. It’s mental powers can be resisted through strong mental prowess Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mental Commands: '''The Darkness can implant mental ideas to other beings, most of which being malicious in nature. * '''Shadow Powers: '''The Darkness can create beings through manipulating the dark, such as The Shadow People '''Extra Info: '''For more information on The Deep Sleep statistics,see here for more justification Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Deep Sleep Category:Scriptwelder's Multiverse Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projectors Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2